


Monsters are made

by Snowefox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, F/M, Flush love, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is born an monster or evil. Monster are not born; Monsters are made.</p><p>Highblood Troll!Reader x Pre!Grand Highblood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters are made

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: Hello my darlings! This is an request from Jassielanais68 from DeviantART. Hopefully you it is and is to your liking darling. Anyways know that Hbe/c = highblood eye color, hb/c =highblood blood color, H/s = hair style, H/l = hair length, and anything [word] is Gamzee and/or Karkat speaking. Enjoy my darlings! Oh before I forget so many headcannons in here it’s really messy so if you don't understand please ask darlings!

Karkat sat at his husktop tapping away codes and other such leader stuff. The group of trolls that were left had just barely survived Gamzee’s sobering. He sighed, “Fucking useless. What the fuck is this game even fucking for if we can’t fucking do anything on this Gog bulge licking meteor. I don’t fucking get it what the fuck made him go fucking crazy in the first place.”   
  
Karkat covered his face wit his hands as he leaned back. He was Gamzee’s morial now which gave him the role as emotion protector and friend to the highblood troll. Karkat shook his head there was nothing he could do other then to care for the troll. Whatever the troubles the highblood friend of his faced it had to be bad to resort to sopour slime. Karkat looked at the husktop before closing it and getting up. Working himself to death wasn’t going to fix any problems. Karkat went through the doors to his room. He glanced around every so often feeling like he was being followed.   
  
As he reached half way he stopped then turned around. “Alright who ever is fucking following me better fucking show themselves before I fucking go all leader on there bulge infected asses...” Karkat paused before adding. “Unless your Noir then please keep hiding and fucking attack the fucking Egbert...”   
  
Karkat scanned the hall before noticing a pair of troll horns. This caused him to cross his arms. A tiny shushed honk had karkat know who it was. “Gamzee what the fuck are you doing.”   
  
The troll stilled before mumbling the sounds of tearful sorrow echoed. “Motherfucking nothing Karbro...”   
  
Karkat uncrossed his arms as he walked over to behind the box. Where Gamzee sat purple tears trickling down his face with the same color snot. Gamzee looked up at Karkat who’s expression gave into an gentle one. Karkat pulled his sleeve before wiping Gamzee’s face. “Come on Gam i want to go to bed you can sleep with me tonight and tell me what fucking happened.” Gamzee nodded lightly as Karkat grabbed Gamzee’s hand. The troll pair quickly got to Karkat'ts room. It was bare with little drawings from Terezi. Karkat kicked off his shoes and socks before pulling at his shirt. Gamzee already night shirt and jogging pants jumped into Karkat's bed. Which cause karkat to roll his eyes before changing into his own sleeper wear.   
  
Karkat slips into the bed before leaning against the wall at the head of the bed and opening his arms. Gamzee crawls a bit onto him and hides his face into Karkat's stomach. Karkat gentle brushes Gamzee’s hair minding the horns. “What the fuck happened Gamzee?”   
  
Gamzee looked up at Karkat before down. “A motherfucking horrible miracle karbro...it was so motherfucking sad to see him like that. I don’t want to end up like motherfucking him bro.”   
  
Karkat paused for a moment; “Like who Gamzee?”   
  
Gamzee sighed; “Like my high motherfucking self...”   
  
Karkat looked at Gamzee; “Explain.” Gamzee sighed lightly as he told the story he just seemed to dream from his ancestor self. Gamzee looked away from Karkat before licking his fangs and lip.   
  
_Many motherfucking sweep ago well Alterian was still in this motherfucking infancy the different bloods weren’t at each others throats. A good empress ruled the land not with a fist but with her motherfucking heart she served her people and in turned the people served her. This lies where the story takes place on the shores of my motherfucking hive..._  
  
Lone figure stands at the shore looking out waiting for someone or something. The figure had long fluffy spike black hair and was around 9 feet tall. It wore a black short sleeve shirt with a Capricorn symbol on front and back. It’s pants had purple full colored in circles on them. The figured started to get annoyed as he tapped the ground. “Where the motherfucking fuck is Goatdad.”   
  
The figure crossed his arms over his chest till a small voice echoed behind him. “Excuse me are you Kurloz by any chance?” Kurloz turned to see a very small female troll looking at him. She barely came up to his chest she was a good 5’6” at most maybe even a little shorter. Her hair was h/s styled it seemed to be h/l. What really surprised him is that fact a highblood like himself. Her hbe/c eyes pinned to his purple ones. It was rare to see a highblood female since the highblood cast was mostly all males as what goatdad told him. “What do you want motherfucker? And how do you fucking know my name?”   
  
Her smile dead off fast as she placed her hands on her hips. She started to point and wag her finger at him commenting on his swearing.   
  
Kurloz narrowed his eyes. “what the fuck do you want female!”   
  
You humphed looking away. “Do fucking come and get you hoof-beast shit for brains. Your Lussus washed up on my shore bank...I've been taking care of him....cause i thought he was mine...” Kurloz watched as she looked down and uncrossed her arms.   
  
She sounded sad Kurloz uncrossed his before grimacing. “Yeah fine female take me to him then i have a club or two to pick with him.” He got a dirty glare from the female highblood.   
  
“My names Y/n by the way i would like it if you didn’t call me female. I have enough highblood males after me i don’t need more.” Kurloz looked at her as she started to walk away from him head high and shoulders square. He smiled well at least goat dad did something right for a change. His Lussus found him a new toy.  
  
Kurloz followed you from his location to your hive. He was surprisingly very far out of the way you were on the edge of the shore cliff. Kurloz looked as you swung open your hive door. He got a look at the entrance it was small but so were you. He ducked under the door to get by it. Then he was meant with dots of reds, greens, yellows, horns hanging off the walls and some other type things. He wasn't sure if you were really an Highblood at the moment. You grabbed a key off the table not even telling him to follow you. He grunted softly at your confidences. You spun around to look at him before frowning. “Before we go down be gentle...he is very weak...”  
  
You pointed at him telling him not to mess with the rules. Kurloz rolled his eyes bored. “Yeah what ever fem-...Y/n?”   
  
You glared before humphed at him and opening the door. “I’m back. I got your over sized wiggler.”   
  
You smiled as Kurloz huffed at you angry. The was a weak and deep chuckling sound from deep within the room. Kurloz looked around to see it was very dark and the smell was of the sea and blood. You grabbed his hand lightly tugging him to his Lussus. You smiled as the old fish goat laid its head down on the ground instead of in the water.  
You bowed your head at the Lussus before pushing Kurloz forward. “It is time...”   
  
You stood there as the giant for lack of better terms stomped over to the guardian. They seemed to speak quietly before Kurloz’s face turned grimaced. You watched as the male troll stood up yanking on the something in his pocket. It transformed into a very vicious looking spiked club. It reminded you of juggling batons.   
  
You grimaced lightly as he spoke ancient words of adulthood. “I The Motherfucking Highblood Kurloz will motherfucking swear to cull you. As a motherfucking sign of mercy for I motherfucking will fulfill your motherfucking purpose as you have motherfucking appointed me. Rest motherfucking goatdad for your motherfucking wiggler as be come motherfucking miracles.” Kurloz swung his club down onto his Lussus head the sicken crack and crunch of the Lussus head signing his death. Purple blood dripped from the mouth and eyes you would not weep for the Lussus for it’s end was fulled.   
  
He had a chance to die and be reborn again since his wiggler was able to kill him. It was done since ancient times and always would be done for it was costumier. You looked down as Kurloz huffed wiping his nose. You were barely 7 sweeps old and from what the Lussus told you Kurloz was 7 sweeps old a while ago. It was hard to lose your guardian but it was seem as luck and a privilege to have to kill your Lussus.   
  
Kurloz shook his hand dismissing the weapon into it’s item before placing it in his pocket again. He seemed to sink to his knee before sitting onto his butt. It looked like he was trying to hold in his blue feelings. You didn't like that so you carefully went over and sat beside him. He huffed lightly looking at you ashamed. “You know there is no shame in blue feelings my inverto brother. He was your guardian for lowbloods sake.”   
  
Kurloz looked away from you raised your hand and honked his nose.   
  
You laughed as he looked at you surprised. “What? We’ll have the best bright carnival for him ever! Sound better?” Kurloz looked at you nodding as you smiled back at him. “Well what do you say? Can I see you tomorrow to help?”   
  
Kurloz smiled a little. “Sure wicked sis motherfucking sounds great. But it better be motherfucking dark he hated bright motherfucking colors.” his voice rasped lightly.   
  
You smiled at him as you moved him to the living room. Where you both started to plan a little about what to do with the body. You both come up that you both take the body back to leave it at your place and you both would burn the body after the party. Kurloz started to yawn lightly tired. He stretched it was a long day both physical and emotional. He had been up for over the better part of the week waiting.   
  
You snickered lightly; “I’ll walk you home Wiggler I must be past your bed times.”  
  
Kurloz narrowed his eyes before snorting at you. “Says the whimpering motherfucking bitch.” You both glared before laughing. You jumped up to walk with him home.   
  
It was nice to find someone who could bark back. You shooed him out the door before closing it not bothering to lock it. Kurloz shrugged it off as you both walked to his hive. You had found it earlier so it wasn't like you didn’t remember were it was. It was a nice walk considering. You chatted lightly about each other before coming to his hive door. Kurloz offer you in which you shook your head having to get stuff together for tomorrow.   
  
He leaned against the door crossing his arms. “So you really are going to be motherfucking here tomorrow? No motherfucking lie bitch?”   
  
You raised your hand pleading to him. “I Highblood Y/n promise to be here tomorrow with my motherfucking awesome self and my motherfucking killer tools of partying horns included.”  
  
Kurloz rolled his eyes before you winked at him leaving. He waved you off before you waved back running back to your hive. As he closed the door he shook his head. Who the motherfucking did his goatdad make him meet.   
  
_My high motherfucking self found something in that wicked little mama. She kept her promise and came knocking the next day. She enlighten him on so many things and together they had a wicked faygo slamming bright and cheer highblood carnival party. My high motherfucking self was happy to see even after she had kept coming over. Day in and day out. In nice weather or motherfucking thunder storms. She was at his door. The pair had become pale for each other it seemed she was kind and free spirited. They had a routine she would come over and every second day she would spend the night and they would talk about the future and they’re dreams. One day thought it changed a little their routine..._  
  
Y/n was spread all over Kurloz’s floor looking very bored. “Kurloz! Come on lets go out!” Kurloz looked at you. Your black hair was thrown all over the place and you lacked a shirt since you had complained his hive was to hot. You were just in a bra and his over baggy pants since he had split faygo all over your only other pair of pants. “Why would we motherfucking do that little mama?”   
  
You raised you head to see Kurloz staring at you with is jogging pants on and a very loose no sleeved shirt. “Because your my palemate and you would want little old me to get harassed by other highbloods and lowblood would you?” You pouted up at him rolling onto your stomach.   
  
Which you rested your head in yours hands smiling as he sighed. “Fine...fine...we’ll go out but you have to wear a shirt though I'm not taking care of your burns this time.”   
  
You squealed in delight getting up and jumping him. “YEAH! YOUR THE BEST!”   
  
Kurloz blushed light purple as he laughed lightly. Kurloz was happy that you were. You had stolen one of his shirts and slipped on your sandals to go outside. You held out your hand to him which he took. You both were 9 sweeps know you both had being pale for nearly that long. As the both of you walked he questioned where you were taking him. You shook your head not answering him told him it was a surprise. His happy nature was short lived when he figured out were you were taking him thought.   
  
Kurloz looked at you frowning as you laughed pulling his hand towards the markets. “Where the fuck are you taking me female?”   
  
You smiled at him your hbe/c eyes looked into his purple ones. “Taking you to get some food your just skin and bones.” You poked him in the rib bones. Kurloz snared at you as you continued. “Fahit’s moo-beast meat pies will clear up that problem.”   
  
Kurloz frowned which got even deeper. “Let go i don’t want-”   
  
You gripped his wrist harder as you narrowed your eyes. He stopped you at time forgot you were a highblood too. “You are doing it cause we are getting them to go you little wiggler.” Kurloz didn’t put up much a fight after that. He knew you were serious.   
  
You tugged him right into the small open building. Trolls of all colors were coming and going. A couple waved to you which you waved back. Kurloz sniffed the air lightly it smelt good. You chuckled as you both ended at the counter. An old lime blood troll female stood smiling. “Aw my young highblood Y/n how are you today?”   
  
You chuckled; “I’m fine Fahit I was wondering if you had enough meat pies left?”  
  
She blinked looking at Kurloz before laughing which she covered her mouth. Her lime eyes twinkled lightly. “Hoho on a courtship are we? I think my young one there is enough in the back. How many do you need?”   
  
You blushed a bright Hb/c and Kurloz blushed himself a bright purple color. “What the motherfuck did that old motherfucking hag say?!”   
  
You elbowed him hard in the gut no doubt hurting his ribs. “Fahit please I am not dating an fouled mouth fucking bag of bones. You know I like my trolls bulky and tall.”   
  
The old lime blood chuckled as Kurloz huffed. “Is it to go darling?”   
  
You nodded as she walked back. You waited till she was back some before you started to chew Kurloz out for his words. A couple of the trolls sitting laughed under there breaths at the scene. You barely come up to his chest at this point your 5’8 frame barely matched his 10’0 frame. His ears flickered down slightly as he rebutted you frowning. You turned away from him as the old lime blood came back holding four bags from you.   
  
“Y/n darling here you go I added a couple of my Fretliy fruit bake overs for some extra calories for him.”   
  
You smiled thanking her as you paid her. “Come on bag of bones.”   
  
You snapped at him. Kurloz huffed he’d said what you did “Bag motherfucking bones. Who the motherfucking fuck do you think I am?”   
  
You just smiled sweetly; “Going to be someone with meat on there bones when I’m done with you.” You winked at him causing him to blush...     
  
_Karkat paused for a moment confused; “Wait are you fucking telling me if you ate high stuff foods you’d be fucking giant?!”  
  
Gamzee sighed; “Karbro I'm motherfucking trying to motherfucking tell the motherfucking sad dream here why does it matter if I was motherfucking a giant?”   
  
Karkat grabbed one of Gamzee’s ears tugging it. “It fucking matter a lot Gamzee! Fuck half the time I’m trying to get your fucking thinking-pan working to eat! It’d be fucking helpful to know that if I fucking fed you high foods you’d fucking gain weight!”   
  
Gamzee sighed “Motherfucker Karbro this is a feelings jam not an motherfucking bitch out on me eating. Besides i don’t want to motherfucking be a giant to much motherfucking work to keep the motherfucking muscles like my high motherfucking self. Now let me motherfucking finish karbro.” Karkat sighed rubbing his nose waving Gamzee to continue. “So motherfucking anyways....”_  
  
You both had been in each others company for two sweep. Not much had changed after you got Kurloz to beef up. He grew in high again stopping. Know that he was 10 sweeps he wouldn’t grow anymore. You were thankful for that he towered for you as it was. He now was a lovely 11’5 tall you called him monster mutant. You had stopped at 5’9 which he called you out as pint sized mutant.   
  
But more then that you had started to fall in love with the monster tall troll. Sure he had his anger problems but it was in male trolls nature too. Your species wasn’t a gentle one for a reason. He was gentle thought, kind to you, understanding after you drilled your ideas into him, and most of all someone you could see producing good genetic offspring regardless of anything else. Unknown to you Kurloz was having the same feelings.   
  
He felt you were more then just a moiral to him. You cared for him, calmed him every time he lose control, you understood him, and most of all he couldn’t see his life without you. He couldn’t stand the thought of some other troll taking you for there mate. Either of your spoke about it but you both teased each other. Not sexually more like emotional. You would get him going about talking about looking for someone for your red quadrant. He would react very violently before you calmed him down about joking. And he would do it back but it the most of the time back fired because you laughed it off saying who would want him.   
  
But these teasing had come down to an very quick end. One evening Kurloz had literally encaged you in his hold and wouldn’t let you go. You looked at him funny and teased him lightly saying about how much of a wiggler he was acting. He huffed before you squeezed his nose honking it. He laughed which caused you to too. You cuddled in close to him stating you didn’t mind. Kurloz rubbed your back lightly when one of his fingers touched a bit under your grub scar which caused you to huff and snort. You stilled as he smiled. You looked up at him in horror. “Oh no! Kurloz don’t you dare!”   
  
Kurloz flashed his fangs as he pinned you down starting to tickle you under the grub scars. You squealed lightly laughing as he continued your hands pushed at his face and chest but you were still weaker then him physically. “Haha! No! Mercy! Kurloz!”   
  
He shook his head as a purr rumbled past his throat. “Nope my motherfucking little mama.”   
  
You laughed in tears your legs were pinned over each side of his hips and your hands were pinned by one of his. “Hahah! I’ll make you a deal then!Hehehe! Anything-hahah- you want!”  
  
You gasped as he slowed down a little as he grinned. “Anything I want?” You nodded as your hbe/c eyes stared into his. “A kiss motherfucker give me one and I’ll stop motherfucking tickling you little mama.”   
  
You gave him an wary smirk. “And what if i don’t agree to that?”   
  
Kurloz smirked as he started to tickle you again. “Then I'll just keep doing this then~”   
  
You started to laugh again calling mercy. “Fine! Fine! Hahah! Stop i agree just one kiss though...okay?”   
  
Kurloz smiled nodding. “Just one motherfucker.”   
  
You licked your lips softly before closing your eyes as you leaned up kissing him on the lips. Kurloz leaned down kissing you back. He looked at your face for a moment before closing his own eyes. The kiss lasted longer then you both thought because when you parted you both were panting.   
  
You gave a low female growl like purr before grabbing his face kissing him again. Kurloz smirked humming into the kissing you back he dug his fingers into your waist. Your horns rubbed against each others. Causing you to gasped letting Kurloz to dominated you by forcing his tongue into your mouth. You groaned as you lost yourself to the passion and pheromones. Everything began a blurry into on .   
  
From the heat from his body. Ripping sounds of clothes as well as each others sweat slicked skin and his cool touch. His growls and dominance made you moan and groan in submission. The bites, scratches, and sounds all from an ancient act. You both were thrown into an utopia that neither of you had even experienced in your short 10 sweep lives.   
  
As the fire and passion settled down you were left panting with your eyes closed as you were laying on your side trying to regain your breath well beside you Kurloz was doing the same thing. You opened your hbe/c eyes searching for his. His purple eyes meet yours which you smiled before laughing. Your ears twitched lightly as he started to laugh with you.   
  
As you calmed down you rested your head on both of your hands looking at him smiling looking very seductive. As you watched him laugh; Kurloz looked at you calming down himself. He rolled onto his side facing you. You motioned your head which caused him to throw a arm and leg over you pulling you against his body. A mate purr rumbled in his chest which you copied back. You both paused before sharing a little kiss.   
  
You smiled again before nuzzled into his chest yawning tired you mumbled about an nap. Kurloz smiled as he nuzzled his face into your hair settling into an nap with his new matespirit. He hoped that days like this could last forever. But the wheels of fate were always turning and so nothing ever lasts.   
  
_After the old motherfucking Empress gave way to the new motherfucking one everything changed it was a slow motherfucking process. At motherfucking fist it was slow change when ever my motherfucking highblood self and she would go to the market or out where lowbloods were some would stop to talk to the part of them but many moved away and started whispered. My high motherfucking self would start to get angry till she shushed him down saying it was just tension and not to worry. You motherfucking lowbloods forget you motherfucking out number us 15 to 1. But motherfucking anyways Y/n was not all motherfucking happy it seemed that the motherfucking lowblood friends of hers started to lash out at her. And My high motherfucking self wouldn’t settle for that so he motherfucking killed a group of them when they tried to hurt Y/n. My high motherfucking self made it a goal to help any other high blood motherfuckers._  
  
You were walking along the road with Kurloz. He knew keeping you in all day would make you star crazy so you both made a deal if he let you both go out if you would brush his hair. As you stopped to pick some flowers for the kitchen well Kurloz investigated a noise. A sudden shout and a body hit yours sending you both flying to the ground. You growled before a blueblood looked at you. He was bleeding badly. You sat up before he looked at you out of breath. “Yeah are you okay?”   
  
He growled before you shushed him taking an cloth you had and started to rip it. He grabbed your hand and moved you as an arrow embedded into the ground where you were. You frowned till a group of at least 10 lowbloods appeared.   
  
You looked wide eyed as this unknown troll growled at them showing them his fangs. The blueblood charged them which all but to had him in encased in a circle. Two looked at you which you smiled warily. “Be at peace my brothers and sisters I'm sure we can talk it out? A good emotional talk person to person no need for violence.” You backed up till you hit a tree you held out one of the flowers as a peace token. The one slapped it out of your hand which you rubbed the hand.   
  
Before you heard an familiar roar. “Last chance lowbloods or the monsters going to eat your face...” They laughed at you till the one to the left of you was nothing but a headless troll. Kurloz looked at you as you shrugged. “I fucking tried love but help the blueblood in the middle he needs help too.”   
  
Kurloz smirked as he grabbed the other troll in front of you both and ripped his head clean off his body before stocking to the group. He snarled in the lowbloods faces as his club came down ripped its head right off the shoulders. The blueblood in the middle of the circle looked up at him. “Get up motherfucker or I'll end you too.”   
  
The blueblood got up as the other lowbloods ran away. Kurloz didn’t see the need in following them. You peaked out from behind him looking at the Blueblood seeing blood drip out his face from a head wound.   
  
You frowned as you took the ripped cloth from earlier to care for is the wounds. “You okay blue blood brother?”   
  
He looked at you warily till Kurloz growled at the blueblood who quickly answered. “Yes Highblood. I am sorry I should have-”   
  
You waved it off smiling. “It’s fine the other bloods are acting out its not like you could take them all on your own.”   
  
He opened his mouth then closed it. “Anyways I’m Y/n this is my matespirit Kurloz.Whats your name?”   
  
The blueblood sighed; “They call me Darkleer.” You smiled as you finished wrapping his wounds. “Well Darkleer why don’t you come back to our hive. I’m sure you need something to eat and rest. Cause by the look of you; you’ve been running for a while.”   
  
Kurloz looked at you like you were crazy he was about to speak. When you honked a horn in his face causing him to cringe. “I have spoken!”   
  
You sounded commanding which he sighed. “Your are a motherfucking piece of work.”   
  
You chuckle. “I’m not going to fucking leave a injured person out to die. Besides if he moves the wrong way kill him that simple.” Darkleer eyes widen before shaking his head. What in the dreams did he get himself into.   
  
_“It seemed the motherfucking wheels of motherfucking the messiahs over worked their motherfucking selves. Darkleer had become very close to my high motherfucking self and Y/n. He understood that they had went around the motherfucking area of there hives protecting motherfucking other highbloods and motherfucking lowbloods. Darkleer had got some of his motherfucking followers to motherfucking come to my high motherfucking self hive. It was motherfucking killer. This motherfucking system of motherfucking equal justice had motherfucking got the motherfucking Empress’s attention. She motherfucking told my high motherfucking self that she was motherfucking going to promote him...” Karkat eyes widen. “he motherfucking became a motherfucking Subjiggilator. He motherfucking became The Grand Highblood of the motherfucking Subjiggilator.” Gamzee looked at Karkat's disbelieved face.Gamzee gave a wary honked laugh; “Motherfucker you weren’t the only one to give that motherfucking look...Y/n did as while...”_   
  
You were resting in you and your mates block when you had heard the Empress had showed her ugly fish face. You snarled lightly why the fuck would she show up right now of all times taking your mate away from his duty of getting your heat to end. You had waited most of the day well he played merciful ruler.   
  
You placed down a book about foods before going down the top of the hive to the main floor. Which you had waited till the Empress left before walking into the newly made throne room. You looked up at him angry as he smiled at you. “What the fuck did fish face bitch want?”   
  
He smirked resting his head on his arm which rested on his new throne. “The motherfucking Empress named me motherfucking Grand Highblood of the area and a motherfucking Subjiggilator my wicked little mama.”   
  
You had walked right up and onto his lap before calling him out. “Your an full of hove-beast shit.” He smiled laughing lightly as he hands went to your hips kneading them. He purred at you as you narrowed your eyes and sighed. “Your not full of hove-beast shit...your serious...you really want to be an Subjiggilator for the empress?”   
  
He nodded; “Yeah motherfucker it seems easy enough and we’d stay on her empress motherfucking good side. But above all we can make this area safer for all my little mama.”   
  
You narrowed your eyes; “Even for the lowbloods?”  
  
He sighed nodding. “Even for the motherfucking lowbloods.”   
  
You smiled before kissing his him softly. He started to purr louder then before you made the kiss a bit stronger in passion. He broke away from your kiss before nuzzling his his face into your shoulder. His make up smeared your skin which caused you to laugh as he sniffed your neck. “Whens your motherfucking heat going to be motherfucking over?”   
  
You giggled seductively as his nose moved down your throat to your collar bone. “When you motherfucking deal with my problem.”   
  
Kurloz laughed; “Oh? Maybe if you call me The Grand Highblood that's when I'll motherfucking deal with your problem my little mama.”   
  
He started to nip at your neck causing light scratches where hb/c blood came up which he licked away with his tongue. You both know you were going to be in heat for a short time so if he wanted to make an new troll line be would need to hurry. You gave in he loved having power over you.   
  
You purred grinding yourself against him. “Then my motherfucking Grand Highblood under your first act as ruler you fucking take care of your hot and ready little mama’s heat before she finds someone else.”   
  
You arms flopped over his shoulders as you smile flashing your fangs. He gave a dark chuckle before whisking you away up to the room you share to deal with motherfucking problem.   
  
_Karkat blushed as he spoke “Fuck Gamzee i don’t need to heard about your ancestors pailing each other. So what she fucking get grubbed up?” Karkat paled for a moment; “And don't fucking tell me your there motherfucking grub Gamzee that's fucking-”  
  
Gamzee shook his head laughing; “Chill my karbro ain’t no worries there. No yeah they motherfucking had a motherfucking grub. Motherfucker it was weird as fuck I’m motherfucking glad we motherfucking evolved to not motherfucking need that motherfucking feelings jam like that.”   
  
Karkat rolled his eyes as Gamzee spoke. “Gamzee we still fucking do that!”  
  
Gamzee opened his mouth before looking confused. “We motherfucking do?”   
  
Karkat sighed rolling his eyes; “Yes Gamzee we fucking do but please I’ll fucking explain it later continue.” Gamzee blinked before shrugging before continuing on with his story._    
  
Darkleer sat outside the courtyard watching you and Serbus play. He had been with you and the Grand Highblood for three sweeps. He had to smile seeing that the all that hard work final bore some fruit. That the Highblood and you had a big wiggler to call your own till it was old enough for an lussus no doubt the best daddy could find. Your wiggler was a cute shade of hb/c like you and your horn structure but had the highbloods hair and face. It as going to be an strong male highblood in the gene pool. Maybe even an strong and gentle one. He hoped it took after you.   
  
He shook his head as he head into the hive to talk to the Highblood. His presents was needed in the lower towns do to lowblood killing highbloods. When he got there the Highblood was standing as if getting ready for something. “Highblood the-”   
  
The Highblood nodded. “I already motherfucking now Darkleer. Get the motherfucking men ready we leave in an motherfucking hour.”   
  
The Highblood walked out of the throne room to the courtyard were you and his son was no doubt you loved feeding him knowledge about the world were he only wanted to train him. You both seemed to some how make it work. As he stepped into the courtyard Serbus saw him first. The grub wiggled it’s back end squeaking at him. The Highblood laughed lightly as he walked behind you before he smiled as he rubbed a finger of his under his wigglers chin. The tiny troll purred squeaking.   
  
“Oh? So no love for the matespirit huh? See if you get any love humph!”   
  
Highblood looked at you purring and nuzzling your cheek. “Motherfucker don’t be all motherfucking drama. You get motherfucking special time alone later motherfucking promise.”   
  
You seemed to crumble in your resolve as you started to purr kissing him. “Alright shit for thinking-pan. You come home safe though okay? I fucking don’t want to have to fucking don’t want to look after this all on my own.”   
  
The Highblood kissed you lightly before promising. “I motherfucking promise little mama.”   
  
You nodded lightly as Darkleer came up with an hoof-beast. The Highblood got on it before he shouted at his fellow trolls to move. The Highblood nodded to you before taking off with his trolls to the town to fix the problem. You waved till you couldn’t see them anymore.  
  
That’s when you turned your back holding your wiggler close with a smile. “Know that daddies gone lets see if I can’t read to you without his stupid thinking-pan getting it the way of your education.”   
  
Your wiggler squeaked in some what happiness he loved when you read to him. It had been an day or two since your matespirit had left which was fine he often was away for weeks at a time dealing with the problems of the low and high bloods. You were sitting in the library with your wiggler who was playing with an pillow pouncing on it. You were reading the adventures of the tiny bright messiah at the dark purple carnival. “And they the messiah looked out at the great hoof-beast his spiked clubs raised high in the air-”   
  
An knock on the door had you looked up and Serbus squeak crawling under you bent leg. “Yes?”   
  
An panic voice came through it was Minuty. “Mistress! You must get young master to the safe place! Low bloods are invading the gates!”   
  
You moved up grabbing Serbus who looked up at you as you cradled him in your arms. You opened the door to see Minuty with dirt on her face. “Minuty get the other Jades and low blood servants out of here leave the fighting to the blue bloods and myself.” Minuty looked at you conflicted; “Please Minuty here's the key go let the other Jades and tell the servants to get away from here I can’t have you all dying on me.”   
  
The old Jade bowed before running the other way. You didn't fight her cause you knew this may happen your matespirit didn’t but you did. Your wiggler chirped at you which you shushed him. Three blue blood guards ran passed you to the inner courtyard.   
  
As you rounded the door to your mates block you opened your bed and pushed all the blankets out of the box square frame. Under the mass of thick blankets was a small trap door. You pulled up the door and placed Serbus inside it. He bubbled in tears not understanding what was going on.   
  
You smiled leaning and kissed his nose. “Stay quiet my little one. Don’t make a sound the bad trolls are coming okay not a sound. Mama will protect you.”   
  
You hushed him as you closed the door and through the blankets back into the frame making it look like nothing was moved. You heard the cracking of weapons near the block start. You clenched your jaw as you whipped around the door was blasted open. 15 lowbloods stood outside the door grinning at you.   
  
You snarled flashing your teeth; “Leave lowbloods and be spared when my mate gets back.” They laughed before attacking you.   
  
You defended yourself the best you could but you were over whelmed very quickly even when you beat one lowblood and another newer lowblood would take it’s place. After a good 8 groups of 15 lowbloods to final make you serum to the attacks it only took one blow to the back to have you on the ground and struggling to get up with one of there weights holding you down. “Even if you motherfucking cull me you wouldn’t stop my matespirit!” You growled at them.   
  
The leader laughed before speaking his shoe as on your head as he looked at you. “We’re not here for you highblood we are here for more of an pest control for you highbloods.” Your eyes widen they were here to cull you son.   
  
You spat at him snarling. “You’ll never be able to motherfucking find him lowblood!”   
  
He shook his head; “Oh I may not but one of your jades is.” You looked at him in horror and disbelief you fair and kind to your Jades none would want to betray you. The leader walked over eyeing the bed as he spoke laughing; “Oh yes what as her name? Oh...um...Minute? Meoity?”   
  
One piped up as the leader cleaned off the desk. “Minuty sir. She wanted safe passage with the other Jades and wigglers of the servants if we gave her the where about of the Subjiggilator wiggler.”   
  
You thrashed about; “Stop please what do you want? I’ll give you anything just leave them and my wiggler alone!”   
  
You shouted till he got started at the bed. Taking the blanket off piece by piece. The more you struggled the slower he moved as the last piece of blanket dropped he smiled seeing the trap door. “Really? Anything I want?”   
  
You nodded in desperation. “Y-yes anything you want...coins, gold, books, knowledge...anything just leave my wiggler alone...”   
  
You felt hb/c tears start to fall from your face. The leader smiled as he opened the door. You shouted before another lowblood pinned you down with his knee though to keep you down. Serbus screamed which caused you to look up.   
  
This scene caused you to struggle in tears as the leader hooked one of his knifes under Serbus’s baby legs with an sicken smile. Serbus cried in fear and terror his tiny chirps and screams fall on all most all deaf ears.“Well I want to see if highblood wigglers die the same~?”   
  
You screamed in bloody murder pleading and begging them. This couldn’t be happening to you this just couldn’t. This couldn’t be happening-  
  
 _“They motherfucking torture the wiggler Karbro.” Karkat was not looking at Gamzee. “They motherfucking torture the wiggler Karkat before killing it in front of Y/n. It was motherfucking horrible.” Gamzee paused sobbing. Karkat could only have an twisted look of shame and sadness on his face. Gamzee huffed into sniffling on his own. “By the time my high motherfucking self got there Y/n was cradling their dead grub. Lowblood was all motherfucking covered in everything and he spotted for the first time her motherfucking weapon an long motherfucking reaper like scythe. But he didn’t really motherfucking pay attention to that more then fact he had lost the grub that you and he had motherfucking raised at this motherfucking point. He wouldn’t hear the motherfucking squeaks of surprise when he played motherfucking peek-a-boo or any other motherfucking miracles. After that motherfucking day Y/n had motherfucking closed her high self off. My high motherfucking self had no motherfucking way of opening her fucking up. He as motherfucking starting to motherfucking losing it and it motherfucking showed in his motherfucking work. Even after he motherfucking kill all those involved. Only about one every motherfucking low bloods out of sixty were motherfucking coming out alive. It wasn’t till Darkleer had motherfucking got her to have a motherfucking walk that did she motherfucking get better.”_  
  
You looked around everything seemed bland so much last then color. You sighed looking around the forests and grasses you used to love. Nothing seemed worth anything anymore. You failed as a mate you couldn’t protect anything. You weren’t worthy of being a highblood. You wondered if Kurloz would miss you any if you got yourself eating by a paw-beast. You shook your head clear of though bad thoughts. That would just be to mean of you to do. How would that help anything. You sighed resting on a rock in the forest. You covered your face with your hands trembling lightly. You thought about everything before shaking your head.   
  
You sighed calming yourself down before looking up at the sky. “Oh great messiahs what purpose have you called for me? You cull my young for what? Or was in punishment for the acts of mercy in which you had not commanded?”  
  
You searched the sky and stars before giving a sad chuckle. You remember the last time you spend with Serbus. You closed your eyes willing your self at that moment in time. You were flopped out on your back with your h/l h/c hair around your head and Serbus on your chest upside down fighting your fingers.   
  
You chuckled before running a gray finger down his face. “Serbus look up at the sky darling. Look up pass this world into the beyond.” He scrunched up his nose looking up. “Do you see the twinkling lights? Do you see our twin moons?”   
  
He purred and squeaked which made you chuckle. “Unlike your father my son I will not coat things for you.” You looked down e/c eyes reflected his purple ones which were looking at you.   
  
He squeaked questionably not understanding. “You were born into a world of change. A world ever low and highbloods fight for reasons unknown to them. Violence, Death, Chaos is going to be part of your life. I wish you not being born this time but such as the messiahs have wrote for you.” He twisted around in your hand to where he was on his stomach looking at you.   
  
He squeaked again question your motive. “No no you miss understand me my darling. I am glad you were born. But I want to teach you early that life is not fair. But regardless of how much darkness you see well you grow there is always light. For one can not exist without the other.” You giggled his tiny front legs hit your chin.   
  
You giggle bopping his nose “Yes just like me and your father. Your too smart you know that?” He squeaked before it turned into a squeal when you lifted him up. “One day my son when me and your father have long since gone to the carnival this will be the day you understand your purpose in the world.” You laughed as he squeaked with an smile on his tiny face...  
  
You shook your head out of the memory you were starting to really hear his squeaks. You sighed as you opened your eyes hearing a wigglers squeak again. You frowned your brows before getting up this time it changed to a fearful squeal. “What the fuck?” You followed the sound. Where it lead you was to two dead lussus, two baby wigglers, and two blooded lowbloods licking there lips.   
  
You acted before thinking much about it. You attacked the closes troll your weapon sliced his head right off of his shoulders. Blood sprayed all over some getting on you. You turned at the other as you hissed at the older troll who backed away before running away from you. They weren't about to fight an mother highblood. You snorted lightly growling before looking down at the mess before you. Under two beast like Lussus sat two squeaking and crying wigglers. One of your highblood class the other a lowblood yellow.   
  
You knelt down onto our knees they both clung together as if they were life lines. You purred fro the back of your throat how you often did for Serbus when he was scared. They looked at you big and teary eyed. You opened your hands from them when they both crawled into before starting to cry. You gave a small sad smile before holding them both very close to you rubbing there backs. “Hush little ones..its over now there there. I’m here now...”   
  
You brought them up close and nuzzled them back equally as much purring louder fleeting it rumble through your throat and chest. They squeaked tearing up. You licked there faces light with your tongue. “There there little ones. Come lets go home.”   
  
You walked away from the dead lussus making quick work back to the hive. You were lucky since it seemed like post change. No one was really at the front gate when you walked into the front gates before heading to the stairs. You did however get noticed by an Jade who was following the brown stained foot prints. “Mistress?”   
  
You jumped before looking behind you. “Nibhtu?!” She smiled at you; “I am sorry to have scared you Mistress but are you okay your leaving blood traits...”   
  
You still unnaturally before running to your bed room and locking the door. “Mistress?!”   
  
The Jade bellowed lightly at the door knocking trying to get you out of the room. “I’m feel Nibhtu go away please! Tell that head strong mate of mine I’m back please thank you!”   
  
Nibhtu blinked before hearing the sounds of squeaks and running water. Nibhtu became upset a bit if you were hurt that was not a good thing even more so if you got into an fight with the low bloods after all that has happened. Nibhtu picked up her dress before going to inform the Highblood of a may be problem.   
  
The Highblood yawned loudly as he listened to the lowblood before him speak of his innocents. This was becoming boring to him night in and night out. “Motherfucker I’ve had enough of your motherfucking mouth.” The Highblood lifted his club before bashing the lowblood in the head making sure to hear the satisfaction crack off it’s head before flipping the blood off the club and onto the floor. His Y/n didn’t like the stuff on the wall. “Motherfuckers get the body out and motherfucking through it out to the howling beasts.”   
  
The Highblood sighed as he watched as he did one of his Jade slaves came into the throne room looking very concern. “Master! Please I think there is something wrong with the Mistress!”   
  
The Highblood frowned before standing up. “what the mothering fuck are yo talking about slave?” The Jade explained that she found you with trails of brown blood coming from your shoes. You also ran away from her she was concerned you had injured yourself in a fight with the low bloods that roamed the area at times.   
  
The Highblood nodded dismissing her. “Darkleer!” The Highblood bellowed loudly.   
  
Darkleer was at his side in a flash. “Yes Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood looked at him; “Motherfucking take the motherfucking others back to the cages. An have a couple of our motherfucking jade slaves in motherfucking stand by.”   
  
Darkleer nodded knowing not to ask. “Yes Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood left the throne room in long paced steps to the his block. He looked on the floor to see indeed there was brown blood going to his bedroom. “Y/n?”   
  
He called as his ears flickered lightly for sound. He could hear mumbling then a tiny question squeak. He looked step back from the door when he heard it unlock. “It’s open Kurloz.”   
  
The Highblood came into the room; as he looked at you as the Highblood wiggler had your finger and gently trying to pin it down. You were smiling he couldn’t help but look away Serbus used to do that to act all motherfucking tough. He sighed; what the motherfuck happened. Why did you have two wigglers on his desk one playing with your hand the other chewing on the cleaning towel he was on.   
  
Kurloz spoke at you which had you hold back tears. “It...they...wouldn’t replace the one the we lost...”   
  
You looked up at him tears collected in those beautiful hbe/c eyes he loved so much. “I know but i couldn’t leave them Highblood. They were so defenseless and a group of lowbloods killed both there Lussus. I couldn’t stand that thought of them frying in the sun. I know it wouldn’t replace Serbus no wiggler ever will. But i had to give them a fighting chance in a world where everything is going to hell we need to think about the next generation.”   
  
He gave you a sad knowing smile. You were always the practical one. You begged him lightly you hand on his arm. He sighed before rubbing his chin. “Alright fine I know I can’t change your mind. Do what you think is right.”   
  
You smiled before tugging on his shirt to kneel down some. You went on your tippy toes and kissed his lips smiling. “Thank you my Grand Highblood.”   
  
He smiled before shooing you away so you could get what you needed. He didn’t mind that you wanted to take care of the wigglers. You were to kind and gentle heart just to let them find new Lussus. He sighed time and time again as you started to collect for a lack of a better word more wigglers. You seemed to have an sense in finding them with or without him or Darkleer there. You collected all types of wigglers either abandon or orphaned by war.   
  
He had to get a couple of Jade bloods even to help with the work load of the wigglers. Even though he didn’t like it much cause it kept you away from him at times. He was happy to see you had gain the part of you which was lost when Serbus died.   
  
He was starting to gain that part of him back as well. He would find him going for to collect you for the night only to he horsed in by you to play with the wigglers older or younger. It was nice to think the next generation would fear or hurt any for you had raised them to be equal.  
  
At nights you would lay by his side counting on his fingers the possible futures before you. How maybe with enough support you could make the Empress see to reason for the chaos she was causing her people. But the Highblood had is worries which you accepted then agreed with. You need more support maybe the good lowbloods left may help you as he and Darkleer who get the highbloods and bluebloods on broad.   
  
You giggled happily say he took his job seriously. He nodded agreeing; “Of course I am suppose to be motherfucking fair. I can’t be motherfucking murdering people who have not done any motherfucking wrong.”   
  
You nodded before you both fall asleep dreaming of the could be’s and the would if’s.   
  
_Gamzee huffed lightly; “I motherfucking hate this karbro...”  
  
Karkat grimaced he didn’t need to know how it ended cause it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. “I fucking now Gamzee but the sooner you finish the less it’ll pledge you. And not let us both sleep.”   
  
Gamzee whimpered lightly as he started up again. “Well everything was motherfucking fine I guess my High motherfucking self was motherfucking have feelings jams with Darkleer and everything. He had got you to sent word with the Jades he motherfucking gave you to make sure he knew if Y/n was going to be motherfucking late. The one late night the motherfucking Jade didn’t motherfucking show up. So my High motherfucking Self went motherfucking looking for Y/n... _  
  
The grand highblood left his hive to go to yours. He was worried about you and the mixed blood wigglers you had adopted into your hive for protection. He normal had the jade blood Filrta sent to him that he need to come collect you for the morning. But she never showed which was odd and worrying. He had told Darkleer to stay at the hive just in case it he just missed her or something. As he got there something was wrong very wrong indeed. Everything smelt and felt wrong like something was sucked out of the area. It felt cold and soulless.   
  
As he opened the hive door the smell of blood was the first thing that hit him then the sight of it. He trembled in fear the corpses of the young trolls, jades, and wigglers were everywhere. One or two adults were on the floor dead. But blood was everywhere and all the different colors to splashed along the walls. He scanned over for you he moved passed the death twitching. “Y/n!” He shouted in horror when he couldn’t find you. “Y/n! Answer me! Little mama!”   
  
He almost missed it the sound of that freaking horn. He moved into what was the kitchen to see you on the floor with hb/c blood all around you. You were pale as a rainbow drinker with tears of hb/c fluids trickling down your face. The wound that was bleeding was right through your liver area. You dropped the horn as he came over to you lifting you to cradle you in his arms. You clung to him as much as you could. You didn't have much strength anymore. Why didn’t he come early? Why wasn’t he here for you and the others. His mind was starting to crack from the work and from all the negatively from this hate and corrupted world.   
  
You whimpered out at him smiling a little. You spoke choppily; “A-aren’t you p-proud love? I-I killed s-some lowbloods.”   
  
Kurloz started to clenched you tighter. “Yeah so motherfucking proud little mama.”   
  
You smiled lightly before sucking in an shallow breath. “I..I tried to s-save them...I...I did..right? Some escaped right?”    
  
Kurloz nodded lying. He had too to make you happy. Even thought he was cracking into pieces he need you to stay whole to keep himself calm you were the opposite side to him. He couldn’t live without you and state the same. You gasped in breaths now you looked up into his eyes smiling.   
  
Slowly you raised your hand he caught it taking it to his face. You giggled grabbing his nose. You smiled as he felt pressure on his nose. “h..honk...”   
  
The Highblood felt tears pour from his face as he copied your words. “Honk...”   
  
You opened your eyes one last time bright hb/c eyes stared into his saying all they needed too. How sorry you were, how sad you were to leave him, how happy you were to protect something for once and how sad that you can’t for the one had together, and most of all the fear of dying. The highblood shook you as your eyes started to close. “Y/n?”   
  
He shook you again this time you didn’t open your eyes or did you honk. He keep shaking you to wake you up but you were never going to wake up again. He never was going to see you face, hear you voice, argue with you, or do anything again.   
  
The highblood sat there before he grabbed his head the sound of screaming erupted from his throat. Loud deafening honks that would make any person deaf. The Highblood lose sense for a moment everything was black and dark. Images circled in his head flashes of gore, violence, skeletons of trolls, death, and may dark and twisted things.   
  
When the Highblood gained his senses back he looked up at the ceiling everything was clear know. The merciful messiahs made everything so motherfucking clear. He had to punish the lowbloods for this. Every single one of them but more then that for the dark motherfucking carnival was coming and there tainted blood would not do. He picked up your body holding close to him as he walked out looking at the blood splashed everywhere. That’s what he was going to do.   
  
He was going to paint his throne room the colors of the lowbloods none would escape his brand of justice. “I’m going kill all those motherfuckers! Everyone last motherfucking lowblood till the Highbloods are the last ones!” He laughed honking yellow eyes now an permitted dark orange till justice was done and everyone he deemed worthy to be at the dark carnival was saved.   
  
                                                                            _With that rule of the insane Grand Highblood had motherfucking began..._  
  
Gamzee bubbled as he started to cry into Karkat’s stomach all upset. He could feel what his ancestor did. Gamzee lost control once but he didn’t want to lose himself completely. Karkat hushed him rubbing his back. “I don’t want to turn out like that motherfucker Karbro! I don’t want to hurt my motherfucking best friend or lose anymore of the things i motherfucking love! I killed enough of our motherfucking friends! I don't want to kill anything motherfucking again!”   
  
Karkat hushed Gamzee more papping his face also cradling him. “You fucking wouldn’t Gamzee you know why?” Gamzee shook his head. “Cause you got a motherfucking best friend.” Karkat bopped Gamzee’s nose being abnormally gentle.   
  
Gamzee smiling a little sniffling; “Yeah I guess your motherfucking right.”   
  
Karkat moved slight so Gamzee could move so he himself could lay down. After the pair had settled in Gamzee wrapped karkat up onto an hug. “Night Karbro.”   
  
Karkat patted Gamzee’s arm calmly “Night Gamzee.” The pair both drifted off into an restful sleep.  


End file.
